


Caught in a Storm

by MrsCake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Something Made Them Do It, Sort of a Plot, confident merlin, not that they mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Arthur and Merlin take shelter, but nothing is as it seams.





	Caught in a Storm

****

A/N: this is my first attempt at a Merlin fanfiction, I hope it works for you. Let me know if I did a good job. First published 22 June 2012  
Mrs C

****

 

Caught in a storm.

 

“How do you always manage to get into these situations?” Merlin complained.

“Me?” Arthur snapped, “You were the one ‘who just had to rest’.” 

“You’re the one who brought us in here.” Merlin snapped back just as forcefully.

“This isn’t getting us anywhere. How are we going to get out of this?” Arthur wondered aloud walking towards the barrier of energy stopping them leaving the cave they had sheltered in for the storm.  
When Arthur reached out and touched the wall, he hissed and drew it back as if he'd been stung.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked instantly at his master’s side. 

“I'm fine Merlin, what the hell was that?” He asked frustrated.

Before Merlin could answer, the barrier simmered and a translucent woman appeared before them. 

“Who are you?” Merlin demanded.

“My name is of no importance, I know who you are,” she whispered her voice as lyrical as a babbling brook.

“You are King Arthur of Camelot. And you my fierce friend are Merlin Emrys protector of Camelot and the greatest champion Arthur never knew he had.”

Arthur pulled his hand away from Merlin. “You're Emrys?” He demanded angrily. “How long have you been learning magic?”

“I was born with it,” Merlin told him with a defeated sigh, it was pointless to lie anymore. 

“And using his gift he has saved your life more times than you could possibly know of Arthur Pendragon. Do not dismiss him now, just because you found out who he is in his bones,” the apparition scolded.

“You saved my life?” Arthur asked after a few moments silence.

Merlin smiled, “A few times,” he admitted.

The apparition snorted at the understatement.

“Can we leave now?” Arthur asked, needing time to process this new information.

“Not yet, you see there are conditions to leaving. As you were the one to first touch the wall, you must complete the requirements to leave. My task is to tell you what to do then leave, then you’ll be on your own.”

Merlin sighed heavily, “Wonderful, what do we have to do?”

“It's simple, to be released, your life's force must be released to the last drop, but be warned, no pain can be felt, and not once can your skin be pierced. That is all I can say.”

The apparition vanished, leaving a sad and confused king behind. Merlin however started to laugh.

“I'm so glad my impending demise amuses you so Merlin,” Arthur groused, more than a little upset that Merlin didn't seem to care that he would have to die.

“You really are a prat aren't you? She said you life's force right, well normally I'd think your blood,” Arthur nodded in agreement. “But she as good as said no blood was to be spilt, there only one other thing that could be considered a life's force.”

Slowly comprehension dawned on the young king's face. “You mean she wants me to...”

“Yep, that exactly what she means.”  
“Oh god, how in the world am I meant to do that?” Arthur asked, sending Merlin into peals of laughter again.

“You must have... You know, released before,” Merlin's eyes widened comically when Arthur shook his head.

“Don't look at me like that, I just never needed to, there are plenty of willing women in Camelot, the amount of time you spend in the tavern you should know that.”  
“I don't go to the tavern Arthur, whenever Gaius has told you that I've been off doing something to save your royal arse. Anyway, I've never really seen the appeal of women, their too soft.” Merlin grimaced.

Now it was Arthur's turn to laugh, “You’ll change your mind one day and find the right woman for you. And on that day I will be most sad, I won't be able to tease you about being a virgin anymore.”

Merlin scowled. “I haven't been a virgin for years Arthur, I just don't like women, I prefer men in my bed.”

Arthur shut up at that, “I never thought about taking a man to my bed, I mean, where dose, that is, how do you... What's it like?”

“Intense, I was only ever with one girl, but it didn't even compare, it's hard to explain.”

Arthur accepted Merlin's lack of actual answer; he was too caught up with what on earth he was going to do now.

Merlin huffed a laugh, “Just take yourself in hand and do whatever comes natural, what feels good. I'll turn around, okay, you don't have to worry about me looking or anything,” good to his word Merlin turned his back.

There was a rustle of cloth then silence. “This is ridiculous, I can't do this,” Arthur shouted annoyed.

Merlin turned to look at his forlorn king and made a decision. “I'll help you,” Merlin approached Arthur and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling his back to Merlin's own chest. “Just relax let me take care of you, I'm good at taking care of you,” Merlin used one arm to steady Arthur and wrapped the other around his cock. Arthur's flaccid cock began to wake and Arthur moaned.  
“That's it, just relax lean against me, and close your eyes, just feel.”

Arthur's breathing became ragged and his head flopped back against Merlin's shoulder. “Fuck, feels so good, so close,” instinctively he reached up and pulled Merlin's head down so their lips could meet. Even at such an awkward angle, Merlin easily took control of the kiss dipping his tongue into Arthur's mouth and kissing with a self-assuredness Arthur never knew he possessed. It was the kiss that pushed Arthur over the edge into release.

The barrier dropped and Arthur could hear his knights calling for him, Merlin quickly helped him to re-dress and they walked out of the cave. There was an unspoken agreement that what happened would stay between them.

Arthur caught Merlin's arm before he could scurry off to his chambers when they got back to Camelot. “What you couldn't put into words earlier, do you think you could show me?”

He was rewarded with a bright grin. “I can do that, I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

Arthur caught on fast. “Yes we do, do expect to be 'released' too early. Go get some food and anything else and be in my chambers in half an hour.”


End file.
